The Curse of Dresden Slate
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: Now the damage has been done. The only thing he could do was to watch his older siblings be devoured by The Curse of Dresden Slate. He should have been more discreet. He should have been wiser. If he had been, then maybe, there would be no Kings be running amok.


X

A white haired boy sighed as hot prickly tears threatened to fall. He felt nauseous as the memory came to him again.

* * *

A small child sat at the cold metal floor, body curled up into a ball, dead bodies laid around him.

'It isn't fair.' The child sobbed as he rocked his body back and forth.

"There... there nii-san is with you now." A familiar voice spoke up from behind him as long slender hands embraced the quivering child. "You're safe with me." The voice said in a soft voice, the hug tightened on the child when the child quivered more violently. A choked sob escaped from the child as he tried to push the man away from, but to no avail the man kept his hold on the child. "Hey it's me... your nii-san." The soft voice spoke again. The child felt a hand gently grab his chin, the boy tried to slap the hand away but a hand stopped him. "Am I really that ugly, that you can't even look at me?" The man spoke again but this time his voice was light and humored.

The boy shook his little head.

"Then maybe you can look at me?" The younger of the two gulped but didn't resist when the hand, that was holding his hand, slowly lifted his head. The child let his gaze travel from the dampened shirt to the neck of his captor. "I would appreciate it if you look at me in the eyes." The voice said as the child felt the hand, holding his chin, let go. The child complied with the older male's wishes. He let his gaze travel from the long pale slender neck to those thin lips pressed together.

The child remembered the time when those lips would stretch itself into a beautiful smile. He remembered the time when he would be welcomed with a beautiful smile as he and his sister would get back home from school. He had always seen that smile... but now it was different. It had been ages ago since the man smiled like that.

The only smile that the man would smile now was a cruel one.

The child let his gaze travel to the perfect white nose and pale high cheekbones. It was the same as ever. Even after many years had passed it was still the same. The child almost smiled at the thought but stopped himself when he saw the man's eyes.

He let out a choked sob again as his watery puffy eyes stared at those eyes.

It pained him to see those eyes.

Those eyes, which were once filled with life, turned dull.

Those eyes reflected the soul of an insane abandoned man.

"Hey what's wrong? Don't cry." The man spoke again as he furrowed his eyebrows. His expression almost turned into a worried one. The man slid his free hand into his pocket and produced a white hanky. He wiped the child's tears as he soothed the child's back. He continued his ministrations until the child's tears were gone. The man hummed and then scooped the child with the hand that was wiping the child's tears. "I'll take you to bed now."

The child didn't speak and resist. He let himself get lifted up by the man but as the man was about to walk the metal doors of the room opened, revealing a white haired masked woman. The woman didn't greet the two. She walked towards them, jumping over a few dead bodies on the process, with a manila envelope in hand.

Once she reached the two. She handed the envelope to the man. The man sighed and gave the child to the woman.

"Looks like the kings messed up with each other." The man said as he fished the papers inside the envelope. "Hmmm...Colourless King found. My, my, some guy named Ichigen Miwa. I definitely have to look into this." The man mumbled as he put the paper back inside the manila envelope. "Looks like nii-san won't be able to tuck you in tonight." The man said, his eyes directed to the small child. The child nodded and then wrapped his arms around the woman.

The man ruffled the child's soft white hair.

"I'll be going now. Nee-chan will be the one to tuck you in tonight."

The child pressed his lips together then buried his head on the crook of the woman's neck. The woman turned his body a little to the direction of the door. She nodded at the man before the man left the room.

"Let's go. I bet you're tired." The woman said after a few minutes. "Your nii-san is gone so I will be the one to replace him for now."

"He's not my nii-san and you're not my nee-chan." The child said, his hot breath tickling the pale white neck.

"I know." The woman replied as she adjusted her grip on the child. "The Dresden Slate took them long ago." She started walking towards the door. "Well... maybe your nee-chan is but your nii-san hasn't been taken completely, yet." She paused when a dead old man blocked her path. "But... I guess he won't last any longer." She kicked the body then proceeded to walk.

"I know." The child said as he tightened his grip. He almost wanted to strangle the woman but he couldn't after all..."You're only using nee-chan's body. You Dresden scum."

The woman laughed. "Now, now, don't curse it is bad for a child to curse. Especially, when the child is as little as you."

The child frowned. "I'm not a child anymore. I don't age normally, and that's because of that horrible slate." The child accused as the metal doors of the room opened.

"Oh... Is that what you've think? Haven't you thought that it was your siblings' fault and not the Dresden's fault?" The woman remarked as she stepped outside the room.

"Shut up." The child whispered as he curled his palms into fists.

"You're becoming a hothead be careful, young one. That hotheadedness of yours might lead you into the trap of the curse."

The child narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

After all, the woman is right.

X

Disclaimer: I don't own K project. It belongs to its rightful owner: GoRA.

A/N: Come on. I know you want to review! =) I'm sure you have lots of questions so please type your message to me! =)

Not yet proofread.


End file.
